


The Soundcloud Journal

by ExistentialKnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, dave uncovers way too many ridiculous secrets because of course he does, karkat has a soundcloud, sollux is there too, sort of fluff?? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialKnight/pseuds/ExistentialKnight
Summary: Turns out Karkat has a soundcloud, full of rants about a variety of topics. Such topics include, but are not limited to, a certain Dave Strider.





	The Soundcloud Journal

Dave was, at this point in the timeline, incredibly fucking bored. He lay on his bed on the meteor, staring up at a blank ceiling, trying to drown out the pounding in his ears and every instinct screaming that silence always meant a threat. He pulled out his phone and shot a couple texts to Karkat, smiling after a minute when he was greeted with a volley of profanity. Some of it almost rhymed, and that brought back an old project of his. Something on SoundCloud, if that still worked or there was a troll equivalent. 

He answered Karkat’s volley of texts and logged off of the chat, opening the old website and logging the fuck in. Most of the stuff he posted on his account were remixes of things like the Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme, or some pop song from two thousand whatever, and he almost admitted that some of them sounded decent. Then again, this was when he was a  _ SoundCloud _ musician. Not exactly top of the musical food chain. 

Once the awkward pang of nostalgia had run its course he was sort of… bored, again, although it wasn’t exactly a difficult feat while lying in an empty room on a meteor. He eventually stood up and looked around, pushing his shades back over his face from where they were resting on his forehead. A young man stands in his bedroom.

Wait, no. He’s a cool dude with no time for that sort of rehashed shenanigans. 

Dave leaves his room after a few moments of listening for movement in the corridor, stepping quietly from place to place until he found who he was looking for. And, for once, it wasn’t Karkat. 

“Hey Sollux.” Dave sat down on the couch next to the mustardblood, who was completely absorbed in some sort of combination of Pokemon Red and Pokemon Blue. Not that that was much of a shock to anyone who had ever met Sollux Captor. “Random question. Anyone on Alternia have a SoundCloud? I just remembered my old password, maybe some of you guys could drop an album some time soon.” 

“Nah, there were, like, maybe two or three trolls who got popular on that hellsite. I think kk has one-- wait. Nope. said too much.” Dave’s eyes widened under his sunglasses, and an uncharacteristic smile spread across his face.

“So you’re telling me Karkat has a fucking SoundCloud account.”

“I am NOT, thanks, he would kill me if he heard I told you about that thing.” 

“Who said I would tell him?”

“Have you met the guy, he’s gonna find out regardless of you telling him or not, and then he’s gonna ask and everything will go directly to shit.” 

“Fine.”

“Karkalicious69.”

Dave did an absolute double take, and if he had any apple juice on hand, he probably would have spit it out by now. “Wait, what?”

“You fucking heard me, that’s his username. Tell him I told you and I’ll put you through a wall.” With that, Sollux returned to his rehashed Pokemon game, and Dave genuinely had to force himself not to laugh on the way back to his room. 

He spent the next several hours locked in his room, headphones on, listening to song after song. It wasn’t even real music, for the most part, just angry screaming with the occasional beat. Tracks 1-18 were essentially just loud, profane venting into a microphone, and Dave thought it was fucking hilarious. That is, he  _ did, _ until track 19 began to play. 

“SO I THINK IT’S PRETTY FUCKING CLEAR THAT NOBODY IS EVER GOING TO LISTEN TO THESE FUCKING THINGS, IT’S BASICALLY LIKE MY DIARY OR SOME SHIT BUT ON THE INTERNET AND ALSO SLIGHTLY LESS FUCKING STUPID. 

SO THERE’S A FEW THINGS I’D LIKE TO GET OFF MY CHEST.

ONE, I AM HEINOUSLY CRUSHING ON ONE PARTICULAR DOUCHEBAG KNOWN AS DAVE STRIDER. TWO, I HAVE NO IDEA IF HE LIKES ME BACK, AND HONESTLY I SORT OF DOUBT IT? HE HAS A WHOLE LOAD OF ISSUES, MOSTLY REPRESSING FEELINGS AND OTHER DUMB HUMAN SHIT BROUGHT ABOUT BY ABUSIVE AS FUCK HUMAN LUSII. I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT “GAY” MEANS, OR WHAT THE FUCK IT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING ELSE. BUT I DON’T KNOW IF DAVE LIKES ME BACK, AND THE FACT THAT I’M LETTING IT GET TO ME LIKE THIS SEEMS REALLY RIDICULOUS, BUT FUCK IF I’M NOT GOING TO CONFESS IT TO HIM AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER. I JUST DON’T KNOW HOW. 

THREE, I RAN SOME CALCULATIONS, AND US AGING NATURALLY COMPARED TO HUMANS? IT IS FUCKED. UP. KANAYA IS GOING TO OUTLIVE ROSE BY THREE HUNDRED SOMETHING YEARS. EQUIUS IS GOING TO OUTLIVE NEPETA BY MORE THAN TWENTY TWO THOUSAND. FUCK, IF WE WERE STILL ON ALTERNIA, GAMZEE WOULD HAVE FUCKING *BLINKED* AND I’D BE DEAD! FEFERI WOULD HAVE OUTLIVED ERIDAN BY MORE THAN ELEVEN MILLION. SO I HATE MATH AND I HATE MYSELF. 

BUT REGARDING THAT LAST PART, APPARENTLY HUMANS LIVE ABOUT FORTY SWEEPS. EIGHTY SOMETHING YEARS ON AVERAGE. WELL GUESS THE FUCK WHAT? I’M GONNA END UP DOING THE SAME THING, EIGHTY SOMETHING YEARS. SO I COULD, HYPOTHETICALLY, GROW OLD WITH DAVE. 

I REALLY HATE HOW HE ACTS AROUND ME SOMETIMES, LIKE EVERYTHING IS SOME SORT OF IRONIC JOKE, BUT I KNOW THERE’S MORE TO HIS PERSONALITY THAN THAT. HE’S A DECENT PERSON AT THE VERY LEAST. I CAN SORT OF SEE PAST WHATEVER WEIRD FACADE HE HAS, SOMEHOW, BUT ONLY IF I SQUINT REALLY HARD AND CONVINCE MYSELF THAT I ACTUALLY JUST SHUT MY EYES AND AREN’T ACTUALLY SQUINTING. 

BUT I’M NOT GOING TO WASTE ANY MORE TIME RAMBLING. I BARELY EVEN KNOW THE GUY, OTHER THAN THROUGH PESTERCHUM AND HOWEVER FUCKING LONG WE’VE BEEN ON THE METEOR, WHICH AT THIS POINT IS PROBABLY TWO WEEKS MAXIMUM? IT’S HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF TIME ON THIS FUCKING ROCK. 

ENJOY SOME SICK BEATS AS I TRY TO RECONSTITUTE WHAT LITTLE I HAVE LEFT OF A THINK PAN.” 

The ten minutes left of the track were something Dave recognized from one of those weird lo-fi hip hop mixes, but he didn’t really pay any attention to it. Instead, he just lay on his back on the floor of his room, grinning like an idiot. 

 

Karkat liked him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to Olivia for helping me flesh out this idea.


End file.
